In US 2008/0011226 an apparatus is described for applying a liquid to a moving web. It has an applicator element having a surface extending transverse to the web-travel direction and positioned to contact the moving web. Liquid applied to the surface is transferred to the moving web where the moving web contacts the surface. A support spaced in the web-travel direction from the applicator element has a plurality of guides extending transverse to the web-travel direction, with at least some of the guides overlapping others of the guides. Respective shields slidable in the guides transverse to the direction extend between the web and the surface so that where the shields extend between the moving web and the surface there is generally no transfer of the liquid from the surface to the moving web. Respective adjusters connected to the shields shift same in the respective guides between positions spaced from one another to positions at least partially overlapping one another.